


Fear? Hope? Love

by orphan_account



Series: Giftfics [1]
Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Gift from 2018, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thank you for my friend Rainysaurus, originally published on FanFiction in 2018Little Harpvor drabble.
Relationships: Harper/Ivor
Series: Giftfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706824





	Fear? Hope? Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://rainysauruswreck.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Frainysauruswreck.tumblr.com%2F).



> This is for Rainysaurus, who is an absolutely amazing person. I don't believe they have an Ao3, but they do have a tumblr, so you can go and check out their amazing work here -> https://rainysauruswreck.tumblr.com/ !

Harper wasn't sure what to think of the bearded man from another world.

When she had first come across him, her first instinct was fear. Fear had taken quite a hold over her. Ever since that first day when PAMA had decided to start chipping the humans, fear had wrapped it's frozen fingers around Harper and had refused to let her go.

But then, Jesse and their group of rag-tag friends slash heroes had arrived. Petra, Lukas, and...Ivor. Harper would be lying through her teeth if she said the name didn't send a strange, yet oddly welcome, shiver down her spine.

As Jesse and the others proved themselves most definitely part of PAMA's Hive-Mind, the fear had finally melted away for the first time in years. The fear had slipped away, leaving a feeling she barely remembered.

A feeling of...hope.

Hope that the world might not be doomed after all. Hope that she wasn't the last living being in the universe not under PAMA's control.

Well, she knew that last one was a lie. Images of Hadrien, Otto, and Mevia flashing through her mind as she thought, not for the first time, what might have happened if she had not fled to Crown Mesa, but instead to one of the other worlds. The Twin Moons one was pretty nice, but those people had really weird names and lifestyles, and their respawn ability, even though it wasn't like the one in her home world, in that when you died you came back a week later instead of instantly. Just the fact that they could respawn at all reminded her far too much of the games.

She had also considered running away to the same world as Soren, but just remembering that she had been on Hadrien's side when Soren had left gave her a vile taste in her mouth.

And so she had gone to Crown Mesa. It was isolated, it was almost at the very end of the Portal Hallway, and, well...Harper had always had a soft spot for mesas.

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of the past, Harper continued to muse about Ivor.

After PAMA had been destroyed, the truth of it's creation revealed, Ivor didn't look any differently at her. He still had that shy look in his midnight blue eyes, and he still looked quite like he wanted to tell her something, but was too embarrassed to say it. Harper had been sure that after they knew about her part in PAMA's creation, Jesse and their friends would abandon her. But although Petra had given her a few wary looks, and Lukas looked quite like he wanted to find the nearest tree and climb it to get away from her, Jesse just gave her that warm smile, and promised that everything would be fine.

And Ivor, he had given her that rose. The only rose within a million blocks as far as she knew. Well, she had given it to him first, but he had returned it, and with that sweet little blush that she found so adorable. Harper let out a soft sigh, reaching into her inventory. Her fingers brushed against soft red petals, and Harper's gray eyes closed for a few minutes

Harper had felt this feeling before, a brief, momentary flood of this feeling, before she knew that the person would never feel the same way about her.

Harper now knew what she felt for Ivor.

She also knew for a fact that Ivor felt the same way.

She wondered how red she could get him to turn when she told him.


End file.
